Project:Chat/Logs/23 March 2017
04:39 Is this avatar creepy? 04:40 Chat glitch. 12:51 Hi this is google 01:03 hi goole 01:03 google 01:03 (rainbowfrog) 01:28 Googling at www.google.com 01:28 www.google.com 02:27 Noooo this is google 02:31 hi 02:32 THIS IS GOOOOOOOOOOGLE 02:32 hi 02:32 hi 02:32 hi 02:32 u need to finish style guide 02:32 no shit 02:32 :/ 02:32 thing is 02:32 although i helped you with accuracy and brevity 02:32 I’m not sure how other pages should be styled 02:32 like Game Modes 02:32 or Weapons 02:32 n such 02:32 hmmm yeah 02:32 other than Tanks 02:33 the pages have quite varying styles 02:33 yeah, standardization breaks down beyond tanks 02:33 so I don’t really know what to do 02:33 I’m open for suggestions on me wall 02:33 or talk I guess 02:33 perhaps 02:33 ... 02:33 basic guidelines? 02:33 no no, they need to be specific 02:33 like weapons pages 02:34 & ammunition pages 02:34 Like Strategy vs Strategy 02:34 oh 02:34 Okay 02:34 well that we can do last 02:34 sure 02:34 since those are really not as important 02:34 like vs ' ' 02:34 who cares 02:34 ? 02:34 me, but not very much 02:35 it’s basically code OCD 02:35 so not important 02:35 ye 02:35 HTML master race 02:35 although there is one big thing 02:35 wikitext jews 02:35 lul 02:35 you are not admin 02:35 Strong Against: Blah blah. 02:35 02:35 vs. 02:35 02:35 Strong Against: Blah Blah. 02:36 yeeeeaaaaahhhh 02:36 thanks fr reviving chat 02:36 see, now this is where dyscussions can come to play 02:36 how so? 02:36 well actually no 02:37 I thought the brevity of it might make ir better suited for discussions 02:37 but then i realised we need a poll 02:37 so nvm 02:37 lol 02:37 Discussions almost gets it 02:37 then trips at the finish line 02:37 he's a sprint master 02:38 mayhap 02:38 but trps on a rock 02:38 while forum is just forrest gump 02:38 gud 1 02:38 I’ve gots me 02:38 an idea 02:38 wat 02:38 like this is super long-term so don’t expect this to be soon 02:39 but like, once Message Walls are removed 02:39 kkkk 02:39 Franken Forum will be toast 02:39 so 02:39 I’m thinking of operating a Wiki-style Forum alongside Discussions 02:39 like, 100% retro forum 02:39 before the forum forum 02:39 oh yeahhh 02:39 like the ones all over cc? 02:39 ye 02:40 it’s actually not that hard to set up 02:40 or confusing to use 02:40 a lot like talk pages 02:40 it’d take me like a week 02:40 well they didn’t put things into a Forum Namespace 02:40 so if you hit random page it switches to Forums 02:40 if you put things in the Forum namespace, then random page won’t hit ’em 02:40 so you can post all you want without it spamming things up 02:41 kewl 02:41 I hav 02:41 ejemplos 02:41 wat 02:41 gtg 02:41 examples 02:41 o 02:41 rip 02:41 by 02:41 bai 02:41 bae 02:42 bya 02:42 uh 02:43 bai 07:24 i for real asked you like 3 times 07:25 why would you ask me if you knew it said it only lasted a month? 07:25 if I knew ahead of time that it would've been temporary, then I never would have started 07:25 it said it right there in the thread 07:25 no 07:25 >excuses 07:25 literally I can quote it at you lass 07:25 also Özün Oldun is rip 07:25 fuq ozun 07:26 fuck this - im outta here 07:26 :/ 07:30 I will try 07:30 Tomorrow 07:30 Gtg 07:30 Bai 07:30 ok 07:30 I stole my mom's phone 07:30 Gotta put it back 07:30 . 07:31 uh 07:31 yeah do that soon lol 07:39 (wave) 07:39 kool emoticoons 07:39 glad you like them 07:39 I see you were quite angry Sm 07:39 me? 07:40 oh 07:40 Sm 07:40 idk i missed it 07:40 i missed everything 07:40 i was in recovery 07:41 uh, recovery? 07:41 Brb 07:41 k 07:41 yeah and i was sick 07:41 meningitis 07:42 okie back 07:43 oh 07:43 what you had the flu or something? 07:43 but yeah Sm was mad & banned me on another Wiki 07:43 it was a near death experience all my friends were seriously worried 07:43 i am okoie tho 07:43 what 07:43 Banned you why 07:43 ... 07:44 its a deadly disease i think 07:44 wtf were you down with that was that serious? 07:44 07:44 Oh she banned me because she misunderstood the rewards. 07:44 Thought she would get permanent rewards that were temporary & got mad, so she banned me. I won’t unban myself cuz I don’t want to piss her off. 07:45 ok 07:45 lol 07:52 wut 07:52 mm 07:54 ._. 07:54 .__. 07:54 .___> 07:54 .____. 07:54 (content) 07:55 sorry was away doing some writing 07:55 what was your disease again? 07:56 meningitis 07:56 ok brb 07:57 erhmm 07:57 rip 07:58 imma, head out I guess 07:58 cya Özün 08:11 okee back 08:11 .0. 08:11 oops 08:13 yuh 08:16 ooh 08:16 um 08:16 ? Category:Chat Logs